


Futra tylko dla zwierząt!

by Zenaida0



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Protests, Tigers, VictUuri, demonstracje, fight, futra, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida0/pseuds/Zenaida0
Summary: Bo Otabkowi podobają się futra. Zwłaszcza tygrysie.A Jurijowi nie podoba się zabijanie zwierząt dla futer. Zwłaszcza tygrysów.





	1. Plakat

**Author's Note:**

> Hej hej! Postanowiłam, że będę przerzucać tu prace z wattpada, bo czemu nie? Nie chcę pustego profilu. To opko jest krótkie i nie wymaga wysiłku. :D Miłego czytania!

Mieszkańcy bloków mają różne poranne nawyki. Jedni wcześnie otwierają okno, aby wywietrzyć mieszkanie, zanim zrobi się za głośno. Inni pędzą, aby skorzystać z tego, że piekarnia naprzeciwko została otwarta kilka minut wcześniej. A jeszcze inni tuż po wyjściu z mieszkania sprawdzają korkową tablicę na parterze, aby znaleźć coś ciekawego.

I to właśnie robił siedemnastoletni Jurij Plisetsky. Po pożegnaniu się z dziadkiem, z którym mieszkał w małym, dwupokojowym mieszkanku na pierwszym piętrze i wyjściu z owego lokum skierował się po schodach w dół i obrał za cel tablicę. Zazwyczaj znajdywał na niej idiotyczne liściki pisane przez jakieś kretynki z gimnazjum mieszczącego się niedaleko jego bloku. Codziennie to samo. Miłosne wyznania kierowane w stronę chłopaka mieszkającego naprzeciwko nich. Miał na nazwisko bodajże Altin. Jurij spotkał go kilka razy. Altin mieszkał w bloku od niedawna, wychodził do pracy (albo gdziekolwiek) z samego rana, a wracał późnym wieczorem, kiedy Plisetsky był zajęty u siebie. Ich spotkania na klatce były cudem. A i tak nic się nie działo, bo jedynie kiwali sobie głowami.

Ale wracając do korkowej tablicy. Napalone gimnazjalistki codziennie zostawiały tam "słodkie", anonimowe wiadomości dla Altina. Nikt nie wiedział, co ten z nimi robi. No i trudno. Jednak tamtego dnia tablicę zajmowało coś innego. Coś, co wywołało u Jurija szok. Szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy skanowały wielki plakat przedstawiający tygrysa owijającego się wokół człowieka. Nad nimi widniał krwawoczerwony napis.

**NIE MA FUTRA OD ZWIERZĄT DLA ZWIERZĄT!**

Jurij podszedł i zaczął czytać to, co było napisane drobniejszymi literami. O kurwa, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Futra z tygrysów? Czy ich całkiem pojebało?

_Nie pozwólmy snobistycznym odzieżówkom na mordowanie zwierząt dla zysków! "Matrioszka" nie będzie obdzierać żadnego futrzaka, aby ubrać bogatych klientów! Dołącz do protestu! W tę sobotę! Futra przeszłością, syntetyki przyszłością!_

— Kurwa, kto wymyślił to hasło? — wymamrotał Jurij. Był zniesmaczony tak słabą reklamą. I niepasującą do treści ulotki.

— Beznadziejny protest. I to przegrany — usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się... i spojrzał w górę.

Wielki przybysz stojący tuż przy nim był ubrany w czarne spodnie, sweter w kolorze czekolady z dziwnym wzorkiem na piersi i zwykłe, wsuwane buty. Smoliście czarne brwi, w tym samym odcieniu co gęste i modnie podgolone włosy, były zmarszczone. Twarz o ostrych konturach, ale mimo to przystojna, wyrażała dezaprobatę. Jurij poczuł słaby dreszcz, kiedy ciemne oczy skierowały się na niego. Altin. To z pewnością był on. Zazwyczaj widział go, kiedy było ciemno na klatce, jednak postura mówiła sama za siebie.

— Dlaczego przegrany? — spytał pogardliwie Jurij. — Wystarczy się postarać, a Matrioszka polegnie.

— Nie polegnie — odparł leniwie Altin. — Futra z tygrysim wzorem będą hitem i żadni psychiczni obrońcy nic na to nie poradzą.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Bo ja to wymyśliłem. I nadzoruję. Miłego dnia.

Pomachał osłupiałemu Jurijowi ręką i wyszedł z bloku, uprzednio zakładając na głowę czarny kask, który przedtem trzymał pod pachą. Zanim Plisetsky zdążył zareagować, mężczyzna wsiadł na motor stojący na pilnowanym parkingu i odjechał.

Jurij skierował wzrok na drzwi. Potem na plakat. Potem znowu na drzwi. I zaklął cicho.

— Chuj ci w dupę, Altin — syknął. — Żadnych futer nie będzie.

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i zrobił zdjęcie plakatu, żeby mieć zapisane wszelkie informacje (w końcu jakiś kretyn, na przykład Altin, może go zdjąć w ciągu dnia), po czym pomknął po swój rower, żeby udać się do szkoły.

Jurij Plisetsky, choć pyskaty i sprawiający wrażenie zwykłego chuligana, w rzeczywistości starał się ze wszystkich sił w szkole. Nie miał wybitnych ocen, jednak dla niego były zadowalające. Wiedział, że dziadek również je pochwala i to mu wystarczało. A to było najważniejsze.

Afera związana z futrami zaprzątała umysł Jurija cały dzień. Koncentrowanie się na lekcjach sprawiało mu niemal nadludzki wysiłek, co dziwiło niektórych nauczycieli. W końcu zawsze był uważnym uczniem. Jednak cóż, każdemu się zdarza gorszy dzień. Jurij chciał odbębnić ten cholerny wtorek. A najlepiej także środę, czwartek i piątek. Chciał wziąć udział w proteście. Był gotowy zasłonić każdego tygrysa własną piersią.

Kiedy tylko zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek, złapał torbę w panterkę i pognał jak szalony w stronę wyjścia. Na rowerze pojechał w stronę niedużych, skromnych domków znajdujących się przy którejś z ulic Petersburga. W jednym z nich mieszkał jego dobry przyjaciel (dziwne, że można było go tak nazwać), starszy o rok Japończyk, Yuuri Katsuki. Tegoroczny maturzysta był, według Jurija, miękką kluską, ale w ważnych sprawach nic go nie ruszyło. A Plisetsky potrzebował solidnego wsparcia. I dlatego stał przed domkiem Katsukich, waląc z całej siły w drzwi. Zapomniał o dzwonku.

— Jurij. Jurij, przestań walić pięścią w drzwi, przecież już je otworzyłem — powiedział sucho Yuuri. Plisetsky opuścił pięść i przewrócił oczami. Cały aż dygotał ze złości. Odciął się od gwałtownych emocji na cały dzień, ale teraz ledwo mógł się powstrzymać od wybuchu. Katsuki prędko wpuścił go do środka i zamknął drzwi.

— Kurwa, ja pierdolę! — ryknął nastolatek.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć — wymamrotał Yuuri. Był już przyzwyczajony do takich wizyt. — Herbaty?

— Daj mi cyjanku, muszę kogoś otruć. Tupał nogami, idąc do dobrze znanego mu pomieszczenia. Usiadł na niedużym stołku przy blacie w kuchni i omiótł morderczym wzrokiem stertę podręczników. Yuuri solidnie kuł na egzaminy. Jak to on. Japończyk postawił przed Rosjaninem dzbanek z zieloną herbatą i zamieszał w małym garnuszku. Jurij pociągnął nosem i odetchnął, czując dobrze mu znany zapach potrawki wieprzowej. Katsudon.

— Co się stało? — spytał Yuuri, nie odrywając wzroku od potrawki, którą podgrzewał.

— Cielę oknem wyleciało.

— Jurio.

— Wiesz, co ten kretyn wymyślił?! FUTRA! Z TYGRYSÓW!

Katsuki spojrzał zdezorientowany na Rosjanina. Poprawił okulary zsuwające mu się z nosa. Jurij dopiero teraz zauważył, że krągłe policzki Japończyka tajemniczo zniknęły. Tak bardzo schudł w ciągu dwóch tygodni?

— Co? Jaki kretyn? Jakie futra?

— Altin. — Nazwisko brzmiało w ustach młodszego jak przekleństwo. — Chce robić futra z tygrysów dla Matrioszki.

Jedyną odpowiedzią była cisza. Japończyk mierzył podejrzliwym spojrzeniem przyjaciela, dopóki potrawka, dotychczas spokojnie grzejąca się w garnuszku, nie zaczęła głośno skwierczeć. Wtedy w pośpiechu zaczął ją mieszać, ratując przed przypaleniem.

— Nie dam mu się — warknął Jurij. — Nie pozwolę na coś takiego. A ty mi w tym pomożesz, wieprzu.


	2. Plany i komplikacje

Każde działanie wymaga planu. A każdy plan wymaga porządnego rozrysowania, środków i znajomości. Jurij i Yuuri w ciągu jednego dnia poruszyli niebo i ziemię, aby zrobić cokolwiek. Rosjaninowi udało się skontaktować z ludźmi, którzy organizowali protest, aby zgłosić swoją chęć pomocy. 

Był jeden problem. Jego wiek. Miał zaledwie siedemnaście lat. A do jego urodzin trochę jeszcze było. Nie mógł wziąć udziału w marszach i akcjach, co łamało jego małe serce ozdobione pręgami. A Yuuri kategorycznie odmówił pójścia tam w jego zastępstwie. Na samą sugestię zrobił się blady jak ściana.

— Potrzymaj — polecił Jurijowi Japończyk. — Złap za ten róg, a ja domaluję ten slogan.

Jurij nie chciał być bierny. Chciał coś zrobić. A skoro nie mógł iść z innymi przez swoją niepełnoletność, mógł chociaż zrobić jakieś transparenty. Chociaż... Plisetsky i prace artystyczne? Szczytem jego możliwości były karniaki na zeszytach znajomych. I na podręcznikach Yuuriego, który, nawiasem mówiąc, na kilka dni porzucił naukę na matury, równie oburzony decyzją firmy odzieżowej. Chociaż on patrzył na to z innej perspektywy. Jego reakcja nie była taka, jak Jurija. Nie oburzał się, bo chcieli zabić tygrysy, MAJESTATYCZNE KOTY. Japończyka rozgniewało bicie niewinnych zwierząt, które mogą wkrótce wyginąć. Jako wielbiciel wszelkich zwierząt (sam miał wielkiego, brązowego pudla, Vicchana) nie potrafił znieść bezsensownych aktów zła. 

— Jak to miało iść? Nie zabierajcie nam naszej skóry? — spytał Yuuri.

— Macie własną skórę, nie zabierajcie nam naszej — poinstruował go Jurij. 

— Dobra.  

Rosjanin patrzył, jak Japończyk starannie maluje slogan na wielkich płachtach papieru. Skąd Yuuri miał takie duże bristole? Nikt nie wiedział. Jednak bardzo się przydał. Na wąskich ustach Jurija pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. Uratuje tygrysy. I skopie Altina.

***

— Juraśka! — zawołał dziadek z kuchni. — Mógłbyś skoczyć do sklepu?

Jurij westchnął ciężko. Robił plakaty z Yuurim i zrobił tam część lekcji (z dużą pomocą inteligentnego Japończyka), a teraz padał z nóg. Dopiero wrócił do domu, a tu już musiał znowu wyjść. Jednak czego się nie robi dla dziadka?

— Jasne — mruknął. — Co trzeba, dziadku?

— Dwa kilo mąki. I trochę soli. I kilo ziemniaków.

— Robisz pierożki? — Jurij od razu się ożywił. Dziadek to zauważył i kiwnął pogodnie głową.

— Jak szybko skoczysz do sklepu, to jeszcze dziś je zrobię. A jak nie zdążę, to będą jutro.

Jurij złapał swój portfel i pognał do wyjścia. Może najadł się u Yuuriego potrawki, ale na pierożki dziadka zawsze znajdzie miejsce w żołądku. Kiedy zbiegał po schodach, wpadł na kogoś. 

To było kurwa nielogiczne, myślał potem. On schodził, inna osoba wchodziła, a mimo to właśnie on prawie zaliczył glebę. Gdyby nie silne ramiona, leżałby już u stóp schodów.

— Uważaj — powiedział do niego jego wybawiciel. Tfu. 

Wdzięczność Jurija wyparowała w sekundę, kiedy zobaczył, kto go złapał za ramiona i przytrzymał. Altin. Patrzył na niego ciemnymi oczami.

— Żyjesz? — spytał mężczyzna.

— Tak — burknął Jurij. — Ja tak. Ale wiesz, niektórym tygrysom grozi utrata życia.

Altin przewrócił oczami. Bardzo ciemnymi.

— Zagryź mnie za tę sprawę — rzucił zaczepnie. Po tych słowach puścił Jurija i odszedł spokojnie.

Zbyt spokojnie jak na mordercę, stwierdził w myślach Jurij.

Ale, kurwa, to było serio nielogiczne. Dlaczego Altin nie poleciał w dół? Plisetsky patrzyłby z przyjemnością, jak tamten rozwala sobie ten durny łeb na stopniach.

Nie no, nie ma co się zadręczać. Trzeba zrobić zakupy.

Po drodze zerknął na skrzynkę pocztową, żeby sprawdzić pełne dane Altina.

Miał na imię Otabek. Ale beka.

***

— Ale dziadku, wystarczy, że podpiszesz. Nie musisz się o nic martwić, poradzę sobie — przekonywał Jurij swojego dziadka. Staruszek od kilku minut kręcił uparcie głową. 

Od poprzedniego wieczoru jego wnuk chodził nabuzowany. A tego dnia po szkole wrócił trzy godziny później, nie uprzedzając go o niczym. I przyniósł zgodę do podpisania. Jakby Nikolai miał zaakceptować to, że Jurij, jego oczko w głowie, chciał wziąć udział w głośnym marszu przeciwko marce odzieżowej. Przecież ktoś mógł tego chłopaka zadeptać. Miał ledwo metr sześćdziesiąt pięć. Był kruchą istotą. Może był agresywny za dwóch... albo i sześciu... ale jednak to było niebezpieczne. I dlatego dziadek mówił zdecydowanie "nie".

— Nie, Juraśka — powiedział łagodnie. — Nie chcę, aby stała ci się krzywda. 

— Mi? Krzywda? Dziadku, martw się o innych, nie o mnie. — Jurij uśmiechnął się niewinnie. — Przecież mam bejsbola, którego dostałem od tego stryja ze Stanów.

Dziadek Kola zrobił znak krzyża i pokręcił głową.

— Skonfiskowałem ci go wieczorem, bo patrzyłeś przez okno na motor naszego sąsiada takim wzrokiem, jakbyś chciał widzieć go w kawałkach.

Bo chciał.

— Na ten motor przyda się bardziej klucz francuski — zakpił chłopak.

— To narzędzie też schowałem. Idź dokończyć lekcje, Juraśka. Jutro czwartek. Ostatnie dwa dni szkoły w tym tygodniu. Jak chcesz się na czymś wyładować, to dopiero w weekend.

Dobrotliwy dziadek Kola nawet nie podejrzewał, co zrobił tymi słowami.


	3. Upadek

_Czwartek. Dwa dni do protestu._

 

Posiadanie inteligentnego przyjaciela, który wzbudzał zaufanie ludzi, miało wiele zalet. Po pierwsze, kumpel z Japonii umiał świetnie gotować. Po drugie, świetnie rysował. Po trzecie, był cholernie bystry, jeśli chodzi o naukę, co prowadzi do powodu czwartego. Można było siedzieć u niego pod pretekstem nauki.

A w rzeczywistości wymyślać hasła, rysować plakaty, rozmawiać na względnie normalne tematy i opychać się przysmakami, przy okazji obserwując, jak Yuuri robi zadania, które zadano komuś innemu.

Na to właśnie szykował się Jurij. Po szkole prędko dojechał do domu Japończyka, zostawił rower przy schodkach i podszedł do drzwi. Zignorował srebrne auto stojące na podjeździe. Wszedł do środka domu przez otwarte wejście i skierował się do kuchni. Nie było tam nikogo. Za to słyszał jakieś dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z salonu. Jakby... westchnienie? Chłopak powoli i bezszelestnie — jak tygrys — zakradł się do przejścia i zerknął do pomieszczenia. Zmarszczył z niechęcią nos, widząc dwie postaci leżące razem na kanapie. Yuuri spoczywał wygodnie na smukłej, jasnowłosej postaci, której nie dało się nie rozpoznać.

Viktor Nikiforov, liczący sobie dwadzieścia dwa lata. Pierwszy model Matrioszki, dziecko szczęścia — to znaczy biznesmena — i jego daleki kuzyn. Promyczek szczęścia wielu ludzi, zawsze pogodny, pomocny, bezproblemowy (pomijając szkołę średnią, kiedy to nie przegapił połowy bójek... zresztą niektóre sam zaczynał). Od kiedy umawiał się z Yuurim? Był bardziej typem kobieciarza. Jego niebieskie oczy nie przegapiły żadnej ślicznotki. Jedno mrugnięcie wywoływało zawały, omdlenia, krwotoki z nosa i orgazmy.

A w tym momencie leżał na plecach w prostych, jasnych dżinsach, które musiały kosztować więcej niż cała szafa Jurija, bluzce w paski i uśmiechał się sennie, przeczesując jedną ręką czarne włosy drzemiącego Japończyka. Palce drugiej ręki miał splecione z Katsukim.

Nie ma tak ładnie.

— NIE WPROWADZAJ SZPIEGÓW DO BAZY, WIEPRZU! — ryknął Jurij, wchodząc do salonu. Yuuri, gwałtownie wyrwany z drzemki, prawie spadł z Viktora.

— Yurio, nie krzycz — pouczył go Viktor. Pomógł Yuuriemu poprawić pozycję, po czym sięgnął po telefon leżący na ziemi obok niego. — O ŻESZ CIĘ, PANIE, SPÓŹNIĘ SIĘ NA SESJĘ!

Yuuri zajęczał głośno, spadając z modela i masując ucho. Jurij prychnął pogardliwie, patrząc na kuzyna, który nachyla się nad Japończykiem, całuje go w obolałą część ciała (nie, nie chodziło o tyłek!), po czym pędzi do drzwi.

— Będę potem! — krzyknął jeszcze i zniknął.

Yuuri podniósł wzrok i napotkał mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie Plisetsky'ego. Uśmiechnął się niewinnie z czerwoną twarzą.

— Od. Kiedy. Ty. Się. Z. Nim. Umawiasz. Wieprzu? — zapytał Jurij, cedząc powoli każde słowo.

— Kto powiedział, że się umawiam?

— A od kiedy dajesz się dotykać tak czuuuule osobie, z którą się nie umawiasz?

Yuuri poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. Nawet koniuszki uszu nabrały odcieniu pomidora. Japończyk w myślach przeklął jasną karnację.

— Mam nadzieję, że przyniosłeś bristol, bo mi się skończył — zmienił temat. Jurij prychnął, ale sięgnął do plecaka, do którego miał przytroczony rulon papieru.

— Mam — burknął.

— Potrawka jest jeszcze ciepła. Wiesz, gdzie są talerze.

Jurij odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc te słowa. Był piekielnie głodny. Dziadek dał mu trochę pierożków do szkoły, ale połowę z nich oddał — to znaczy został zmuszony do oddania — znajomej z klasy wyżej, Mili. Powołała się na klauzulę sumienia (co Jurij olał słowami "Nie wiem, co to sumienie"), a potem przypomniała mu o ostatniej pizzy, na którą go wzięła po treningu.

Tak, Jurij Plisetsky miał jakieś zainteresowania poza kotami i darciem paszczy. Była to piłka ręczna. Chłopak śmigał po boisku jak pocisk, a silny rzut sprawiał, że połowa bramkarzy wolała zasłaniać siebie niż bramkę.

Ale wracając do protestu.

— Wiesz, pytałem co nieco Viktora o te futra — zaczął Yuuri, kiedy Jurij wrócił z pełnym talerzem i ułożył się wygodnie na fotelu. — Powiedział, że to dla niego dziwna sprawa, bo nie słyszał o nich nic. Dowiedział się, że nowa kolekcja będzie pod hasłem tygrysów, a w sobotę będzie prezentacja pierwszych modeli. Obiecał, że spyta o to projektantów.

— A czego chce w zamian? Seksu?

Yuuri fuknął gniewnie, po czym uniósł rękę z ołówkiem, gotów do rzutu. Nagle osłupiał. Z jego twarzy odpłynęła część krwi. Jurij uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Typowa reakcja Japończyka na bycie nieuprzejmym.

— Wybaczam — rzucił z pełnymi ustami Rosjanin. — Ale rób plakaty. Goście od protestu powiedzieli, że potrzebują jeszcze paru.

Yuuri tępo kiwnął głową i zabrał się do rysowania, podczas gdy Jurij zajął się wymyślaniem haseł. W końcu ten protest musiał mieć iskrę, coś, co podniesie morale, upije protestujących przyszłym triumfem!

 

***

 

Zmęczony, ale i usatysfakcjonowany Jurij wchodził ciężko po schodach. Plecak, w którym miał duże pudełko potrawki dla dziadka, nieźle mu ciążył. Było już dość późno. Dziadek na pewno spał, dlatego chłopak szukał po kieszeniach kluczy. Miał je w bluzie. Jak zawsze... a przynajmniej powinien mieć. Bo w tamtym momencie nie było ich tam.

Szlag. Jurij zatrzymał się na środku schodów i zaczął nerwowo przeszukiwać bluzę. Przecież zamki kieszeni były zamknięte, nie mogły wypaść! A... kurwa. Powiesił bluzę w przedpokoju u Yuuriego, a potem wyciągał z niej telefon. Musiały mu wypaść. Jasny chuj...

Chłopak warknął pod nosem, postawiony przed ciężką decyzją. Mógł:

 

1) Obudzić dziadka

2) Wrócić po klucze do Yuuriego

3) Spać na klatce.

 

Dobry Boże.

Jurij westchnął. Nie miał sił na jazdę do domku Katsukich. Musiał dzwonić. Zrobił krok...

... i w tym momencie zderzył się z wysoką postacią stojącą za nim.

Tylko tym razem nie zdołała go złapać.


	4. Cienkie ściany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! Przepraszam za takie ślimacze tempo dodawania, ugh, ciągle przyzwyczajam się do konta tu :') dziękuję za miły odzew przy poprzednich rozdziałach <3

Jurij ocknął się w stanie agonalnym. Najgorszy moment życia. Jęknął chrypliwie, czując silny ból głowy. Podniósł powoli jedną powiekę, a potem drugą. W pokoju było ciemno przez zasunięte rolety. Zaraz, stop. 

On nie miał rolet w pokoju.

Kurwa, gdzie ja jestem?, przemknęło mu przez obolałą głowę. Powoli podniósł się na łokciu i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Leżał na szerokim łóżku w rogu niedużego, typowo męskiego pokoju. Jakieś szare ściany, niemal gołe, do tego ciemne meble, nic ciekawego. I przydatnego do obrony przed porywaczem. No bo, halo, to było porwanie. Jurij obudził się w obcym domu, a nic poprzedniego wieczora nie pił!

Drzwi niedaleko nagle się otworzyły.

— Śpiąca Królewna się obudziła? — usłyszał. 

— A co, Zła Wróżka przyszła sprawdzić? — odparował, widząc aż nazbyt znajomą postać.

Otabek Altin prychnął obrażony. Pokazał Jurijowi szklankę z wodą i blister z tabletkami. Przeciwbólowymi, jak rozpoznał chłopak. 

— Chciałem ci to dać, bo z pewnością wali cię w środku głowy, ale nie, to nie.

— Daj — rozkazał chłopak. — Spadłem ze schodów przez ciebie. Jesteś mi to winny.

— Winny? — Otabek prychnął. — Wpadłeś na mnie i zleciałeś ze schodów z własnej winy. A ja, okazując miłosierdzie, przenocowałem cię u siebie, bo nie miałeś kluczy, a nikt u ciebie nie otwierał. Było ryzyko, że masz wstrząs mózgu i zrzygasz się jak kot na moją pościel, a tu...

— Dobra, dobra! — Zaskoczony Jurij pierwszy raz słyszał taki słowotok wychodzący z sąsiada. — Nie mów tyle.

— Bo co? Bo się w język ugryzę?

— Ja cię ugryzę — burknął impulsywnie Jurij. A po sekundzie tego pożałował. 

— Woah, chłopaku. — Otabek aż gwizdnął. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Jakie propozycje. Jak mogę odmówić?

Położył szklankę i tabletki na stoliku, po czym zaczął nachylać się nad Jurijem. Przymknął powieki, żeby nastolatek nie zobaczył złośliwego błysku w jego oku. Cóż, chyba nie zdążył. Dostał pięścią w sekundę.

— Cholera! — krzyknął. Nie umknął mu drwiący uśmieszek Jurija.

— Nie napalaj się, dziwaku. — Nastolatek wstał i zatoczył się pod wpływem ostrego bólu głowy. Z cichym jękiem sięgnął po wodę i tabletki. Zażył jedną, po czym odetchnął.

Kiedy spojrzał w dół, przeżył podwójny szok. Był w dużej koszulce i bokserkach. Na szczęście swoich.

— PIERDOLONY ZBOCZENIEC! — ryknął. Otabek prychnął. — Dlaczego jestem w połowie nagi?

— Bo nie chciałem, żebyś spał w ubraniach!

— Jasne, kurwa, pewnie sobie poużywałeś!

— Dzięki, dzieciaku, ale nekrofilia mnie nie interesuje!

— Chuj ci w dupę!

— Chyba tobie!

— CICHO TAM, ŚCIANY SĄ CIENKIE! — rozległo się za ścianą. Obaj umilkli.

Jurij pierwszy przerwał kilkuminutową ciszę.

— Gdzie moje ubrania?

Otabek bez słowa pokazał ręką. Spodnie, koszulka i bluza Jurija były starannie złożone w kostkę na krześle. Chłopak podszedł i naciągnął na siebie najpierw dżinsy, a potem ściągnął tę część odzieży, która należała do Otabka. Ten zboczeniec już widział go bez ubrania, więc nie miał po co się wstydzić. Ubrał swoje rzeczy i odwrócił się. Altina nie było w pokoju.

Wyszedł z sypialni i skierował się tam, skąd dobiegały go jakieś dziwne hałasy. Kiedy dotarł do, jak się okazało, małej i przytulnej kuchni, zastał tam gospodarza, który wściekle trzaskał szafkami, szukając czegoś.

  — Pieprzony cukier — mamrotał pod nosem.

— Tu jest. — Jurij pokazał palcem na blat, na którym stała cukierniczka. Otabek zamarł z dłonią na drzwiczkach. Po chwili kiwnął głową.

— A, no tak — rzucił bezbarwnie. — Plecak masz na krześle. I słyszałem jakiś stuk w nim, sprawdziłem, czy to nie jest coś cennego. — Altin wyciągnął z lodówki pudełko z potrawką. — Proszę.

O rany. Pomyślał o czymś takim. Jurij zabrał pudełko i schował je do plecaka. Między chłopakiem a Otabkiem zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Po kilku minutach chłopak odetchnął głęboko.

— No więc... ciesz się z tych słów, bo rzadko je mówię. Ja... dziękuję.

Otabek uśmiechnął się blado.

— Proszę.

— Ale i tak rozgniotę ciebie i Matrioszkę — obiecał nastolatek.

— W porządku... 

— Jurij.

— Otabek.

Ścisnęli sobie ręce. Czyjaś kość dziwnie przeskoczyła. Bo nie był to pokojowy uścisk.

 


	5. Bohater i wróżka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! Wybaczcie, że zaniedbuję ao3... wattpada też :') praca, dom, ogólnie nie mam nieraz głowy.   
> Ktoś będzie na Magnificonie w ten weekend? :D

Jurij czuł się marnie. Ledwo wszedł do domu, oberwał w ramię z packi na muchy od dziadka. Staruszek był porządnie rozzłoszczony tym, że chłopaka nie było całą noc. I nie poszedł do szkoły, co nie było dobre. Co z edukacją? Co z ocenami?

Plisetsky powiedział dziadziowi, że był u kolegi i nie chciał martwić staruszka późnym powrotem, dlatego spał poza domem. Na materacu. Chłopak nie lubił okłamywać swojego opiekuna, jednak nie miał wyboru. 

Po tym, jak wykaraskał się z największego kłopotu, poszedł wziąć prysznic. Tył głowy wciąż go pobolewał, jednak nie było to nic groźnego. Znajoma Otabka, która była doświadczoną pielęgniarką, obejrzała nieprzytomnego Plisetsky'ego i kazała mu jedynie pić dużo wody i odpocząć. I to chłopak postanowił zrobić. Powiedział dziadkowi, że źle się czuł (i nie kłamał!), po czym ułożył się w łóżku. Cały dzień albo drzemał, albo pisał z Yuurim. Tak przy okazji — Japończyk znalazł klucze chłopaka u siebie w holu i podrzucił mu je po południu, razem ze świeżą porcją ramenu. I zadzwonił do organizatora protestu, który czekał na plakaty. No cóż, dostał je od Katsukiego i amen.

Wieczorem blondyn wyszedł z mieszkania w celu szybkich zakupów. Potrzebował paru rzeczy na jutro.

Ktoś serio myślał, że Jurij Plisetsky tak po prostu zostanie w domu, kiedy na zewnątrz ma się odbywać protest w tak ważnej sprawie? Niedoczekanie.

W sklepie niedaleko jego bloku wrzucił do koszyka, który zabrał ze stosiku przy wejściu, butelkę wody, kilka batonów, duże, zielone jabłko, gumy do żucia i dwie wielkie paczki kwaśnych żelek. Po chwili namysłu wziął też karton mleka czekoladowego. A co tam. Zapłacił, załadował zakupy do plecaka i ruszył do mieszkania. Kiedy wchodził po ostatnich schodach, zobaczył kogoś na szczycie.

Otabek Altin siedział na podeście i grzebał w torbie, klnąc cicho.

— Zła Wróżka zgubiła swoją różdżkę? — zapytał drwiąco Jurij.

— Nie, potrzebuje alkoholu, bo przyszła Królewna.

Chłopak prychnął i usiadł wygodnie obok Altina na schodach. Oparł się o ścianę i mierzył starszego wzrokiem. Ten zerknął na niego, po czym wrócił do grzebania w swojej własności.  _(nie takiej, zboczeńcy)_

— Altin? — zagadnął. — Skąd jesteś? 

— Z Kazachstanu — odparł Otabek, wyciągając z torby telefon i klucze.

— Więc dlaczego pracujesz tak daleko od domu?

— Bo tak chcę.

— Chcesz coś mieć czy pragniesz sławy? Chcesz rozsławić swój kraj? "Kazachstański bohater" brzmi nieźle.

Otabek uniósł brwi.

— Czy ty próbujesz być miły? — zapytał złośliwie. Kiedy Jurij wzruszył ramionami, parsknął. — Marnie ci idzie.

— Ach tak? Przynajmniej jestem milszy od ciebie! I umiem komplementować ludzi! — uniósł się Jurij.

— Błagam, jesteś chodzącą wredotą, umiesz komplementować jedynie swojego kota — zaśmiał się Otabek. Miał miły śmiech. Stop, Jurij.

— Skąd wiesz, że mam kota?

— Bo go kiedyś widziałem. Siedział pod moimi drzwiami ostatnio. Zaniosłem go do waszego mieszkania, oddałem twojemu dziadkowi.

Jurij zmarszczył brwi. Niby kiedy jego mała Potya wyszła z mieszkania? Niemożliwe. I że Altin, TEN Altin, który ma w planach morderstwo dzikich kotów, tak po prostu ją zaniósł do ich mieszkania? Jakim cudem? Zagapił się przez moment na Otabka, co ten bez zastrzeżeń wykorzystał.

Kazach nachylił się do niego...

... i zabrał mu plecak, po czym wyciągnął z niego żelki.

— Dzięki — rzucił, kładąc plecak na ziemię obok siebie i otwierając paczkę, ignorując wściekły syk Jurija. — Nie drap. — Pacnął go w ręce.

— Oddawaj mi moje żelki, morderco!

Jurij bez hamowania się rzucił w Otabka długą i dobitną wiązanką, przy okazji dorzucając kopa stopą obutą w czarnego glana. Kazach złapał chudą nogę i przytrzymał ją. Zaczęła się z tego robić mała szamotanina. Dość... huh, głośna.

— KURWA, IDŹCIE SIĘ TAK ZACHOWYWAĆ DO JAKIEJŚ ULICZKI! TU MIESZKAJĄ DZIECI!

Sąsiadka, która rano przeszkodziła im w kłótni, znowu się odezwała. Tym razem przez otwarte drzwi. Jurij i Otabek wymamrotali przeprosiny i usiedli grzecznie obok siebie. Altin wyciągnął w stronę Plisetsky'ego paczkę, a ten wyciągnął z niej jedną żelkę. Obaj siedzieli w milczeniu, wyjadając słodycze i popijając je czekoladowym mlekiem. Potem Otabek wyciągnął ze swojej torby pastylki miętowe i poczęstował nimi Jurija.

— Wiesz, żeby nie waliło nam z paszcz — mruknął, wrzucając dwie do ust.

— Niektórzy mają tak przegniłe wnętrze, że nawet cukierki nie pomogą — zripostował Jurij.

— W takim razie oddaj mi te, które zjadłeś, Juraśka.

Chłopak poczerwieniał. Po części z głupiego uczucia bycia częściowo zgaszonym, po części z irytacji — bo tylko dziadek mógł go tak nazywać — a po części... z czego? Poczuł się dziwnie zawstydzony. W jego brzuchu pojawiło się zaskakujące trzepotanie. Motylki? 

Trzeba poczekać, a kwasy trawienne wszystko załatwią.

— Nie mów do mnie "Juraśka" — burknął, odwracając głowę. Jasne włosy opadły mu na twarz, zasłaniając rumieńce. 

— To jak? "Wróżko"? Wiesz, że pasuje do ciebie w sam raz? Chociaż twoje oczy nie pasują. Może kolor jak wróżka, ale ich wyraz... są jak oczy żołnierza.

Kurwa, co się działo z moim sercem?, krzyczał w myślach nastolatek. Spojrzał na Otabka. W półmroku panującym na klatce ledwo widział twarz towarzysza. Przysunął się bliżej.

— Możesz do mnie mówić... — nachylił się tak blisko, że ich usta były zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie — Triumfator.

Po tych słowach zabrał swój plecak i poszedł do swojego mieszkania. Zostawił karton po mleku i papierek po żelkach.

Altin posprząta. 


	6. Witajcie w szaleństwie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhuu! Dotarliśmy do końca! Dziękuję każdej osobie, która znalazła kilka minut na to, aby przeczytać tę pracę. Bardzo, bardzo <3 Mam nadzieję, że ostatni rozdział Wam się spodoba. I do zobaczenia (mam nadzieję) w innych opkach :3

Dzień sądu. _Kurweleprzepraszam._

Dzień protestu.

 

Walka wymaga wielu środków. Racji żywnościowych, odpowiedniego ubioru, butów, czegoś do wezwania posiłków, makijażu ochronnego.

I to wszystko miał Jurij Plisetsky. Patrzył z zadowoleniem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Duża, czarna koszulka z głową tygrysa świetnie się komponowała z czarnymi dżinsami i glanami. A także bluzą w tygrysie pręgi, kucykiem zrobionym z części włosów i ciemnymi cieniami na powiekach. Jurij zasłonił  je wielkimi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie potrzebował tego makijażu. Jednak od kiedy dowiedział się, że jego oczy są jak oczy żołnierza (cholerny Altin), wolał je umalować. A może ktoś zobaczy tę intensywną zieleń w mrocznej otoczce i się wystraszy?

Na przykład Otabek. O. Idealnie! Może ma słabe serce i padnie na środku ulicy. Bajka.

Jurij westchnął i podniósł Potyę, która leżała na jego poduszce. Kotka od razu zaczęła ocierać się pyszczkiem o jego brodę i mruczeć cicho. Chłopak pogłaskał jej delikatne futerko i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Miłego dnia, Potya. Będziesz musiała zostać moją pielęgniarką — poinformował kotkę, po czym odłożył ją na poduszkę, zabrał plecak z podłogi i wyszedł z pokoju.

— Juraśka, gdzie to idziesz? — zawołał dziadek z kuchni.

— Do znajomego! — odparł Jurij. — Będę potem. Pa!

Prędko wyszedł z mieszkania, żeby dziadek nie zauważył, jak wygląda jego ukochany wnuk. Popędził na dół po swój rower i skierował się na nim prosto do miejsca protestu. Może nikt go nie rozpozna i nie wyrzuci.

 

Szaleństwo. Czyste szaleństwo.

— Futra tylko dla zwierząt! Futra nie są dla ludzi! — krzyczeli protestujący, trzymając w ręce ulotki i plakaty. Niektóre z nich były narysowane przez Yuuriego.

— Jurio! — Chłopaka dobiegł czyjś krzyk. Odwrócił się i, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, zobaczył Katsukiego. Japończyk był zarumieniony na twarzy i zdyszany.— Co ty tu robisz?

— Ja? Co TY tu robisz, wieprzu? Przecież nie chciałeś tu przychodzić!

— Musiałem! Viktor ma tu być...!

— HAA! — ryknął triumfalnie Jurij. — Czyli przyznajesz się do chodzenia z nim?

Yuuri poczerwieniał.

— To nie jest chodzenie — wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie. — Może...

— Wychodzić i przyznać się do zbrodni, debile! — zaryczał ktoś przez wzmacniacz głosu. Reszta protestujących dołączyła swoje buczenie.

Jurij i Yuuri spojrzeli na siebie, po czym razem ruszyli na sam początek. Organizatorzy stali na czele ludzi z wielkimi transparentami i wrogimi wyrazami twarzy. Duży budynek, w którym znajdowała się siedziba Matrioszki, był czynny i niemal obojętny. Niektórzy ludzie stali przy szybach i obserwowali wściekły tłum.

Nagle drzwi frontowe się otworzyły i wyszło przez nie paręnaście osób. Na czele szły trzy persony — jakiś facet z blond włosami, inny z ciemnymi, no i Otabek. Stanęli kilkanaście metrów od "bariery" w postaci pierwszych protestujących.

— Opanujcie się i wracajcie do domu! — zawołał blondyn. — Nic tu po was.

— Nic? Mordercy!

Nawet z odległości Jurij widział, jak Otabek przewraca oczami. Facet stojący obok niego powiedział coś z zawadiackim uśmiechem i szturchnął go ramieniem, na co otrzymał gniewne spojrzenie.

— Jacy mordercy! Nie mamy żadnych ofiar na koncie! — Blondyn zaczął kłócić się z mężczyzną, który zorganizował protest.

— W takim razie dlaczego wasi modele chowają się za wami i mają na sobie futra?

— Bo ich chronimy!

— Chronicie te jebane futra! Ile zwierząt umarło dla tego dziadostwa?!

— Zero! To syntetyki!

Protestujący znieruchomieli. Niektórzy mieli miny, jakby ktoś walnął ich obuchem w głowy. Jurij przenosił spojrzenie z Otabka na blondyna, trzeciego faceta i znowu na Kazacha.

— Co, kurwa? — wymamrotał.

— Futra są we wzory tygrysie, ale są sztuczne! Patrz!

Kilku modeli wyszło na środek. Przewodził im Viktor. Srebrne włosy były doskonale ułożone, oczy zakryte okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, a twarz obojętna. Nikiforov ubrał na siebie futro sięgające mu do pół uda i czarne botki. Nie miał spodni, ale okrycie zasłaniało najważniejsze fragmenty ciała (niestety :x).

  — O Boże! — z ust Yuuriego wyrwał się cichy pisk. Seksowny Nikiforov chyba spowodował awarię w jego mózgu. Jurij przewrócił oczami i odsunął się od Japończyka. Może ich ze sobą nie powiążą.

O kurwa.

— Yuuri~! — krzyknął głośno Viktor. — Ja się dowiedziałem dziś rano, przysięgam! — Model zrzucił z siebie futro i w obcisłych, czarnych bokserkach popędził w stronę zażenowanego na maksa Yuuriego. Rzucił się na niego i oplótł go nogami w talii, przez co Japończyk musiał złapać go za uda baaardzo blisko tyłka. Rosjanin zaczął całować bruneta po całej twarzy, zaróżowionej, a po tym, jak srebrnowłosy powiedział coś do drobnego ucha, również rozpromienionej.

Widząc krzywe uśmieszki kilku modeli i szefów Matrioszki, Jurij w końcu nie wytrzymał.

— Altin! — ryknął, wychodząc na środek. Otabek dołączył tam do niego. Jurij nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Kazach prezentuje się świetnie w czarnych dżinsach, luźno puszczonej koszuli w białym kolorze i kawowym krawacie. — Ty jebany frajerze!

— No co, byłeś tak zaaferowany walką ze mną o tygrysy, że nie mogłem ci powiedzieć prawdy — rzucił niewinnie Otabek.

— Jakiej prawdy? Mów.

— Reklama dla kilku zielonych fundacji. Mieliśmy zrobić szum w tej części Rosji, bo niektórzy chcą robić futra ze zwierząt. Wywołanie protestu miało pokazać, co się stanie, jeśli ktoś tak serio spróbuje zrobić.

Jurij patrzył na niego zdezorientowany. Kurwa, co? 

— Czyli nigdy nie chcieliście futer z tygrysów?

— Nie, futra przeszłością, syntetyki przyszłością. — Otabek uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Jurij zmarszczył brwi.

— Ty idioto. Zrobiłeś ten plakat — zrozumiał.

— No. A ty go skrytykowałeś.

— Bo jesteś frajerem.

— No. I powiedzieć ci coś jeszcze? — Otabek nachylił się do niskiego nastolatka. — Rozebrałem cię u siebie, bo chciałem z góry wiedzieć, jakie ciało będzie leżeć ze mną... i pode mną, jak pojedziemy na wakacje na Karaiby.

Otabek uśmiechnął się zadowolony i bezczelny jak mało kto, kiedy zobaczył, jak Jurij otwiera usta, próbując coś powiedzieć. Ale brakło mu języka w gębie.

— I niby co chcesz robić ze mną na Karaibach? — burknął w końcu.

— Wszystko, byle z Wróżką.

Z oczu Kazacha zniknęła zadziorność, a pojawiła się delikatna nieśmiałość. I niepewność.

Cała otoczka beztroskiego chłopaka zniknęła. Była jedynie... maską? A może inną wersją, używaną jako ochrona?

Nie można było nazwać tego miłością. Za krótko się znali. Jednak te oczy w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady, pełne nadziei, kazały Jurijowi złapać za krawat Otabka i przyciągnąć go do siebie, by przyłożyć drobne usta, wciąż smakujące mlekiem czekoladowym, do tych o smaku karmelowej kawy.

 

 


End file.
